Causality
by XxSparkyxX
Summary: One month after Conclusions, the science club learns just how much they still don't know about what really happened. First entries posted on a whim, which I will probably regret, but I'm way behind and this story is going to be very long. *Major Spoilers!
1. 1:1 Chemistry Homework

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own the show or its characters. (Sigh.) The rest in here are obviously my creations, i.e.: James Broderick, David Lynskey, Plynica, and any other person/thing you don't recognize. Any use of characters, plotlines, etc. seeming to belong to others is purely coincidental (or a result of my terrible short-term memory) — please inform me of such problems and I will do my best to correct them.

A/N: This may move slowly at the beginning, because the first couple of chapters are mostly fillers and descriptions of what has been going on since graduation. I did not want to just jump in and have to backtrack later (as I will anyway, because I am writing this out of order.) Conclusions left many things to deal with as well, so I would rather not rush into the main plot. I know the story may seem to involve a lot of Josie and Lucas at first, but the other characters will appear soon. This is _not_ a J/L. It might look like it will be, but_ I plan to keep this story neutral toward relationships_. That way anyone can enjoy it. Even so, there should be plenty of drama, trust issues, unexpected alliances, and heart-to-hearts for everybody. I would say it is a PG-13; subject to change, but only because it might get kind of dark at some points.

In addition, I apologize if anyone is out of character, but I believe that their experiences after "Inquiry" have affected them tremendously (as shown briefly in "Conclusions.") I wanted to expound on that personality development, and see what would happen if they were pushed further. There is no way that everything was "happy ever after."

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and even an "it's decent" lets me know I am on the right track. Thanks for reading!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I can't do this here," groaned Josie Trent, slamming an open History textbook on her forehead. She had been attempting to focus on Chapter Five for the last hour and a half, without making much progress. "I hate summer school!" she shouted to no one in particular, only to find her frustrations muffled by a very loud game of foosball.

Blake Holsey's recreation room was not exactly an ideal place for studying, but after a perceived eternity of being trapped alone in an alternate timeline, Josie began to despise sitting in her lonely dormitory. She discovered that silence had become unbearable, and the other students' chatter was now a welcome assurance that life was at least somewhat "normal."

After another minute of staring distractedly at the foosball table, Josie closed her book with a sigh and pulled herself to her feet. Alone or not, if she wanted to get anything done, it would have to be somewhere else.

Even so, she was quite relieved to be able to continue her classes at Blake Holsey High. Avenir, as head of the board, had intended to close the school; but following his strange disappearance and Josie's equally mysterious return, Victor Pearson had reassumed the post and convinced his fellow members to allow a second chance for the institution to prove itself. Josie was among those enrolled in the summer program. Unfortunately, most of her classmates had little concern for education, preferring activities that were more entertaining and very distracting for their one hard-working peer. After all, it was summer.

Not yet ready to study again, Josie had just stepped into the cafeteria for a snack when she spied her fellow science club member, Lucas Randall, at a far table. Since graduation, Lucas was often seen lingering around the old building, routinely immersed in a comic book or scientific magazine. Josie strode over and dropped her backpack carelessly, startling him with the resulting thud.

He yelped in surprise. "Wha…? Oh, Josie! Hi. What're you doing here?"

"Looking for a place to study… _other_ than my dorm."

"Well, do you want me to get out of here so you can—?" he began, sliding his chair backwards.

"No, no," she stopped him. "You're fine. Stay. Besides, I don't want it too quiet; just not the chaos I came from."

"Okay." Lucas tried to appear nonchalant, but secretly, he was thankful. "So, how are you?"

"Uhh. Could be better. I spent the night at home last night. My mom's gotten so overprotective; it's suffocating," she complained.

"She's just worried about you. It makes sense."

"Yeah." Josie rolled her eyes. "And I swear, she should come equipped with a 'snooze' button. I'm beyond tired." A yawn followed to affirm her statement.

"I can see that," Lucas laughed, remembering his friend's tendency to sleep late. "Why don't you take a seat?"

As Josie was about to comply, she noticed a small pad of paper under Lucas's hand, and walked around the table to peer curiously over his shoulder at the scribbled notes. "Geez. Did someone pay you to do their chemistry homework again?"

"What? No! Actually, I'm attempting to analyze everything we know so far; make some sense of it," he responded. "The letters are just abbreviations for people and events. See? 'J' is you."

"Ah-huh. And how exactly does this shorthand-gibberish accomplish that?"

"I figure, time is so precise, so systematic; it has to have a mathematical organization. So, I got the idea to try setting it up like a math problem," Lucas explained. "If nothing else, it at least simplifies this stuff for me."

"That's… interesting. How are you doing it?"

"Different timelines, causes and effects, overlap— like I said, pretty simplified. It still gives me a headache, though.

"I'll bet. What've you got so far?"

He shook his head. "Not much; I haven't been at it very long."

Josie shrugged and plopped down in a chair across from him. Lucas watched as she pulled her textbook out of her backpack and began making notes. A moment later, he rubbed his eyes and reluctantly returned to his own work.

For the year Josie was missing, Lucas had spent nearly all available free time on such ventures, frequently researching wormhole theories late into the night. After many exhausting hours awake, he would often have no choice but to surrender to the overpowering desire for sleep. This ultimately resulted in a need for sturdier glasses to replace the horribly warped half-rims he never bothered to take off.

During the last two months before graduation, Lucas grew more resolved in his endeavor, and rarely even left his room. His hair had grown shaggy and his clothes were usually unlaundered. Recreation, socialization, and homework seemed to lose their importance. He was unable to concentrate in his classes. Finding Josie had become almost an obsession.

Now that she was home, Lucas should have been relieved, and to an extent, he was; but being near her always made him tense. Everything felt different, and it probably was. He had no idea what Josie might have been through; likewise, she knew little of his plight. Although Lucas seemed to have reverted to his former self, inside he knew he could not. He somehow felt responsible for her mistakes, and constantly needed to shift his attention elsewhere. Quantum mechanics and black holes had kept him occupied before, and he once again turned to them for comfort.

Josie glanced up from her book to consider her friend. He was always so quiet. What had happened to him? She knew that she must be involved in some way, just not quite how.

A year ago, Josie would have found his constant despondency to be irritating, as Lucas was likely the only person whose moodiness could rival hers. Now, it was worrying. He needed to leave the school for a while, as did she.

History class was evil, Josie had finally decided. There were too many dates to be memorized in the short time. Preparing for the test would be useless: more information absorbed meant more would leak out, and her brain simply refused to try. She leaned back, stretching her arms and facing Lucas. "I'm kind of hungry. Let's get lunch. You want to?"

Lucas mulled over the suggestion for a few seconds before looking up. "Procrastinating again?"

"Yes."

He smiled and pocketed his pencil. "Okay. Sure." No matter how awkward or strange things might be, it was good to have her back.


	2. 1:2 Hanging Out

Part I, Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, it's another annoying, seemingly pointless entry, partially based on one of my weird hobbies. Unfortunately, the characters were so estranged from each other when the show ended. On the surface, everything was fixed; but I wanted to settle things inside, and bring them back to their old comfort levels as much as possible by just having them hang out a bit. It gets better after this, I promise.

Thank you to my reviewers, ultimate rasengan and charmed4eva112, for your input. I like your thinking! J/L is my guilty pleasure. I _might_ consider that… if a good enough idea strikes me, and it works within the plot. I doubt it will, as there will be so much going on, but knowing readers like it, I'll keep it in mind, and maybe do an alternate version. :D As you can tell, there will be plenty of unintended hints anyway. I love their friendship.

Okay. Ready to get it over with?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was one of those odd-feeling days. The air was cool and slightly breezy, but the sun, now at its midday point, blazed down with an intense heat, uninhibited in the nearly cloudless sky. There was only a small, solitary tuft of white in the distance.

"Is it okay if the windows are off?" Lucas spoke up as they stepped outside.

Josie nodded. "You drive a Jeep?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah. It was a graduation-slash-birthday gift… Why do you look so surprised?"

"I-I just never saw you as a Jeep kind of person. I mean, they're more outdoorsy, and you're…"

"What? You think I'm not the outdoorsy type?" he asked, climbing into his seat.

"I don't know. I've never seen you do much of that stuff."

"I obviously don't hang out with the school jocks and play football, if that's what you mean." Josie was about to speak when he continued, "My dad and I take a trip every year, when school ends. We camp in the woods and go fishing. We're out all the time in the summer."

"Oh, right."

"Actually, it's all the time I spent outside that got me interested in science to start with. Heh. I wanted to be a marine biologist when I was little. Lakes and stuff."

"I didn't know that."

Lucas was tempted to say, "You don't know a lot of things about me," but resisted. "Yup. So where to?"

"Huh? Oh. Um… La Rana?"

"Mexican. Sounds good to me."

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and uneventful. Josie distractedly stared up through the open top, hypnotized by the line of trees that canopied the road as they drove along. She was startled when they stopped, as the Jeep turned smoothly into the parking lot.

A chirpy young man greeted them inside. "Hi! How many?"

"Two, please. And can we sit outside?"

"Sure."

They were led to a table in a shaded corner of the patio, where another man set down menus, a basket of chips, and a salsa dish. "I'll be right with you," he announced, scurrying off.

Josie snatched a chip and dipped it in the dish.

"Tell me it's spicy enough." Lucas observed her as she tested it.

"Mmm. Yup."

He selected one as well. "Awesome. So, What sounds good?"

"Idunno. I'm just going to get something small."

"Really? 'Cause I'm treating."

"No you're not," Josie responded sternly. "Besides, I always end up filling up on chips and salsa before the food comes, anyway."

"Yeah, me too. Good thinking."

She eyed her menu. "You know what sounds great right now? A chicken enchilada. I haven't had one in a long time. I think I'll get two of those."

"I like that idea. Let's do that," Lucas agreed.

The man who had brought the chips trotted back. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah. I'll just have a water."

"Me too, please."

"Got it," the server nodded.

"And I think we're ready to order."

"That works," he said, pulling out his notepad.

"We'd both like two chicken enchiladas each."

"Two chicken, okay. Is that it for you?"

Lucas looked to Josie, who nodded. "Yes."

"Alrighty. I'll have it right out."

"Thanks." He handed the waiter their menus and turned his attention forward.

Josie was nibbling along the edge of a chip. "So, everything going alright?" she asked.

"Ehh… Same old. How 'bout you?"

"Endless school. Don't remind me."

"That bad?"

"My mom wanted me to stay home with her all summer, but there's no way I'm going to be behind you guys," she laughed lightly. "I even thought it would be kind of fun for us to all go to college together, but with Corrine and Marshall heading to Europe, they'll probably decide to go to school there. Corrine already told me she was considering it anyway. I mean, who would want to be stuck here after that?"

"No, traveling's great, but 'there's no place like home.'"

"True; and I've been appreciating home a lot more now."

"Okay," their server cut in. "Here's your waters."

"Thanks."

"So," Josie began, carefully sipping her overfilled drink. "Is Pearadyne back up and running again? I haven't heard from Vaughn in awhile, so I never get updates."

Lucas glanced sideways. "I wouldn't know," he mumbled. The two had still not been on good terms when they last saw each other.

"Let me guess. You still don't talk to him?"

"I just never see him either," he explained hurriedly. "I don't think it's doing so well, though. It'll take a lot of time to rebuild… even if they can afford to. Victor was pretty much broke when you came back."

"But his experiments were crucial to all this ha—."A waitress passed and Josie lowered her voice. "I mean the timeline," she whispered. "Isn't his work what allows time travel to start with?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought him the ball, remember? This is a completely new timeline," Lucas said, pointing downward for emphasis, "an alternate."

Josie shook her head in an effort to clear it. "Are you sure?"

"It has to be. Think about it. If you didn't bring the ball back, he never could have used it, and the wormhole wouldn't even exist. You said so yourself."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm still really confused about all this."

"That's why I'm hoping my method for organizing everything works out."

"Right. Well, good luck with that."

Lucas noted the obvious sarcasm, but instead chose to accept the comment as genuine. He thanked her, and promptly shoved a chip into his mouth with a smirk.

Josie rolled her eyes. "So this is the alternate," she mused. "Kind of creepy. It goes with what Avenir said, though."

"What? What did he say?"

"Oh… Uh, well, nothing really important. Going to different timelines, trying for a certain outcome— what Sarah Pearson was talking about in the hologram. That's all."

"Huh." Lucas looked thoughtful. "You know, I'm still trying to figure out exactly how he fits into everything. I know he must've started it in the original timeline, but what—?"

The food arrived just then, and Josie was relieved by the interruption. "That was quick," she observed.

"Yeah. It looks good."

For most of the meal they were silent, each preoccupied with thoughts of the personal experiences and private emotions that had been endured only a month before. Bittersweet memories of the supernatural school would undoubtedly follow both students forever, but at the moment, those events were still fresh, and all too vivid.

"Got anything fun planned for the rest of the day?" asked Josie when returning to the car.

"I'm just going to the hardware store after I drop you off. Unless you want to come," Lucas added hopefully.

"Sure. I've already given up trying to study anyway."

The store was just a block away. Within twenty seconds it had come into view.

"What are you getting?"

"It's just for a project I'm working on."

"Another crazy contraption?" she teased.

"Hey…" Lucas was about to defend himself, but shook his head and grinned instead. "Yup." He pulled up in front of the store, proudly securing the only empty space. They hopped out of the car strolled through automatic doors.

Inside, the two walked down a long aisle, scanning the shelves and finally stopping in front of a series of angle-cut boxes. Each box was overflowing with its designated item.

"Ah. Here." Lucas peeked into what appeared to be an empty box on a high shelf and discovered, to his dismay, that it was precisely that. He turned away with a confused expression.

"It's not there?"

"Nope."

Josie stood on tiptoe to view the container in question for herself. "Sure you have the right box?"

"Yes. It should be here. They've gotta be out.

"Well, maybe someone misplaced them. I doubt they ran out of just that one piece."

Lucas simply raised his shoulder in response and continued to search surrounding boxes for the elusive part, grumbling to himself with each disappointment. "No, too big. Nope. Darn it, I need a double, not a triple! They have everything _but_ what I need!" By that point Josie was no longer listening, and had turned her attention to a row of rope spools.

When Lucas trotted off to find some assistance, Josie was left behind, completely unaware of his departure. However, she was quite content playing with the rope, twisting it in random directions and threading the end through every available loop until it became a large, tangled mess: a work of art, she concluded.

Josie had finally decided she was satisfied with her creation when Lucas came up behind her.

"Hey, I was right. The guy said they were out, but a new shipment should…," he watched her curiously, "Um, what are you doing?"

Josie turned and proudly showed him the complicated knot she had produced with the end of the rope.

"Oh, that's just evil. Are you planning to untie it?"

She flashed him a devilish grin and immediately went to work on the next spool.

Lucas could not help but smile. He glimpsed around cautiously before stepping next to Josie and pulling out a length of rope himself, deftly weaving it around his fingers. Within two minutes, a perfect monkey's fist materialized.

"Impressive," Josie nodded approvingly.

"I bet the employees here are going to enjoy undoing these. You know if someone sees this, we're going to be in big trouble," Lucas pointed out.

"You sound like Corrine."

"No, really. Then _we'll_ be forced to untie these…Gordian Knots."

"Then we'd better get out of here."

The two nonchalantly exited the store, and when clear of the doors, sped toward Lucas's car.

"I didn't know you had a naughty streak," Josie laughed once she had regained her breath.

Lucas just shrugged. "What can I say? You're a bad influence."

"Oh, ha ha." Josie feigned offense, but truly she had forgotten how much fun being with him was. "So, are you just going to wait?"

"Actually, Professor Z has something that might work until then. I'll check his office when we get back. He won't mind if I borrow it."

"Well, let's go see."

"Are you sure you don't need to get back to studying?" Lucas questioned with concern.

"Well, yeah, I _need_ to, but trust me; it's not going to happen."

"Okay, but don't blame me when you fail _summer school_," he joked, quickly darting just out of Josie's reach.


	3. 1:3 All For What?

**Part 1, Chapter 3. **

Thanks again to my two reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'd like to make them all more complete when I have enough time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaughn Pearson marched down a long hallway of his house, heading determinedly for a particular door. Upon hearing hushed voices behind it, he forcefully twisted the knob and entered the room, not bothering to knock.

His father sat inside, speaking to an unfamiliar guest—a dark-haired, unexplainably peculiar-looking man who turned at the noise to face the imposing boy, analyzing him with cold blue eyes. The stranger appeared to be in his early forties, yet was dressed as if he were much older. Vaughn shivered slightly at the scrutinizing gaze, but boldly brushed past him, purposely ignoring his presence.

"Dad."

"Not now, Vaughn. I'm in the middle of something."

Vaughn straightened, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I know. I just talked to Mom. What's this all about?"

Victor met his son's questioning eyes for a brief moment before sighing. "Pearadyne Industries… is gone," he admitted quietly.

"What?"

"I'm afraid I can't salvage it. I am truly thankful most things are back to the way they should be, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still… financially troubled. It's over."

"Well yeah, but Dad, _I_ can—."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do, and I won't allow it. It's too big a gamble."

"I can't believe this," Vaughn scoffed, his face rapidly becoming flushed. "You're kidding me, right? All those years you lied to me to get what you wanted, and now that I'm offering it, freely, you turn me down? What's wrong with you?"

"Son, you're being rude," Victor reprimanded, glancing uncomfortably at his associate. He lowered his voice. "It's just not enough, alright? Now, I have a good offer from another, well-respected company—."

"Seriously? You're just going to quit? What happened to you, Dad? Pearadyne used to mean everything to you. It was your life!"

"Things have changed… Your mother's back, Vaughn. We can be a family again."

"We always were, even when she was gone! But you never could see that."

The words stung. Victor opened his mouth to protest but an indignant Vaughn silenced him.

"You know, this totally figures. You finally get it, but now you're going to go and throw away all that you've done, even though it cost you _everything_. You almost destroyed yourself, Dad. All for Pearadyne."

"Don't worry, son," the previously silent, unidentified man spoke up. "Your dad will still have a part in Plynica."

The younger Pearson's eyes flicked sharply toward the odd visitor. "'Plynica?'"

"Mr. Broderick is vice-president of the company I'll be merging with," Victor explained.

"You mean 'surrendering to.' Hmph. Really, what about all your work?"

"What? Since when do _you_ care about Pearadyne?"

"Since when do _you_ care about what _I_ think?" Vaughn tossed both men a dark glare and began to stalk out of the room, but paused in the doorway. "It was eighteen-and-a-half years you worked on this. Eighteen-and-a-half years of _my_ life. So tell me— was it really worth it?" he asked in a bitter tone, staring furiously once again before quickly disappearing around the corner.

"Kids, huh?" Mr. Broderick chuckled nervously, watching him leave.

Victor rubbed his temples in frustration. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm sorry about that. It's been… oh. Quite a month so far." He dropped his hand, lightly striking the table, and weakly extended his fingers. "Can I see the first proposition again?"


End file.
